


【艺旭】哥哥

by Doris_D



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_D/pseuds/Doris_D
Summary: 作者LOFTER@白鬼为魄：和小姐妹小蕊的一个合作 一个漂亮的开头！小朋友很可爱的！
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 17





	【艺旭】哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> 作者LOFTER@白鬼为魄：  
> 和小姐妹小蕊的一个合作 一个漂亮的开头！小朋友很可爱的！

00.  
金钟云以为是清吧才跟李赫宰一起来的。外面检查的人在他手腕上戴了一朵小玫瑰，还极其色情的朝金钟云眨了眼。

“就我一个人感到不自在吗？”

李赫宰把他装满冰水的水倒掉，换成度数不知道大不大的一瓶没开封的酒。

“有什么不自在的！一瓶酒下肚你骚过舞池小王子！”

“……不是，你离我远点，”金钟云被他的声音吵的捂住耳朵。“舞池还小王子，谁啊？这两个词根本不可能组成在一起好不好？”

01.  
金钟云错了。

高难度试卷他都能将零点五分一点不错的做对，辩论赛他能把对方一队逼的哑口无言。  
但“舞池小王子”却还真是实打实存在的。

四周的注意力似乎都在那人身上，金色微卷刘海不安分的挡住额头，微红耳垂上的纯黑耳钉被灯光打得闪闪发光，那人闭着眼。金钟云视力极好的可以看见眼皮上暗色眼影，睁眼时孩子般纯净的眼睛里藏着勾人的意味，嘴唇弧度咧的很大露出白净整齐的牙，享受音乐的他不甘于只是摇头晃脑，皮衣修饰精瘦的身体开始大幅度的动作。

“舞池小王子”确实不赖。金钟云觉得那杯酒后劲很大，脑袋发晕的觉得那人正朝自己勾手指。

半杯酒的醉意被金钟云这位好学生挥发的淋漓尽致。

小王子的出现无疑是将捆绑在金钟云身上“好学生”的束缚撕得一干二净。他着了魔的往那个地方走，接着拽住小王子的皮衣，牵着小王子的手进了男厕所的隔间，轻轻将他按在隔间的墙壁上。

忘了讲，金钟云最喜爱的书籍就是《小王子》。

“这位先生，心急也要排队的呀。”

小王子清爽的声音带着笑，似乎对这种事情很习惯，他反握住金钟云的小手，手指挤进对方的指缝，用食指去碰对方中指的骨节，意义非凡，金钟云比他高一些，那人故意将头依在金钟云的胸部慢慢地蹭着。

“很热吗？”金钟云问他。

他刚跳完舞，身上全是热气。

连头发都是烫的。

“嗯。”

“你说我，要排什么队？”略微喘着粗气，被蹭过地方渐渐发烫，金钟云可耻地发现他硬了。

小王子似偷了腥的猫，眯眼对他笑，发现金钟云的呼吸变化后，低头看他被校裤遮盖住的地方，伸出舌头挑衅一般轻轻扫对方的嘴唇。

“约我上床的队呀”

02.

金钟云什么大风大浪都没见过，乖且怂，虽说有时候跟着李赫宰粗略地看过一点点小黄，也打过飞机，但是这么一个活生生的，性感奔放的人在自己面前，他是真的不知道怎么办。

两只手紧贴在一起，掌心的汗又湿又热，金钟云想放开可小王子舍不得放，刚握住的时候他还调侃说他的手好小，像女人的一样。

金钟云被蹭的没了脾气，换做是李赫宰早就挨了打。

金钟云被对方撩得腿软，不得不说，舞池小王子确实辣。小王子的身高点正好卡在他的侧颈，脖子本身就敏感，对方越来越热的呼吸打在敏感处，金钟云忍着痒想躲可是被对方用力的掰回来。四唇相对，小王子垫着脚才能吻到他，金钟云为了对方脚尖考虑，主动弯腰迎合那个炙热的吻。

小王子双臂环着后颈，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，牙齿磕着牙齿，发出的啧啧声让金钟云心跳加速。

太刺激了...这可比看片刺激多了。

金钟云的手失去了束缚，想放在对方细腰上。可他却又不敢，想放在对方被黑裤修饰的翘臀上，又怂。

只能忍着想揉对方脑袋的冲动握着拳。

小王子却将金钟云握成拳的手摊开，放在自己的臀部。

“我说，你好怂。”

03.  
“想摸就摸。”

小王子将金钟云按坐在马桶盖上，隔着单薄的校裤感受到了凉意，金钟云正纳闷那人吻得好好的怎么突然停下，只见那人屈膝抵在私密处，整个人凑上来，轻咬下巴，手指戳戳那想冲破障碍的东西。

他问：“想要吗？”

金钟云紧张地咽口水，喉结上下滑动被小王子含住，小舌又流连忘返地舔舔。

他耐着性子又问：“想要吗？”

面前的光景实在诱人，胸口由于主人低下来的动作被金钟云看了个精光，白皙的胸膛被染红，想再往下看却被迫和对方对上眼。

“嗯....”

想要，非常。

纽扣被单手解开，裤链被迅速拉下，被内裤勾勒巨物的形状让小王子的兴奋指数持续飙升，将内裤一把拉下，凉意让金钟云酒醒半分，但下一秒对方口腔里的湿热又让金钟云重坠欲仙欲死的境界，小舌绕着阴茎头打转，金钟云清晰感受到对方牙齿有一下没一下的咬着，唾液来不及吸回来沿着柱身下滑沾湿其他区域。

金钟云靠着水箱，下身的酥麻感让人害羞不止，手臂挡住头顶上暧昧的光才能更好的看清那幕香艳，手腕上的小玫瑰就好像那个人，娇艳欲滴，勾人魂魄。

小王子像是累了，打算起身的时候金钟云红着眼将金色脑袋更是用力的向下按，阴茎顶着口腔上颚让对方感到不适，皱着眉头吞吐，嘴里含糊地说自己嘴巴酸了。看对方是很难受的样子金钟云余心不忍，把对方推开想自己用手解决的时候，小王子瞪着圆眼，带着一点怒气说自己身经百战，怎么可以瞧不起他。

金钟云无奈地笑开，只是觉得对方吸吮的更加厉害，这次连手都用上了，手指灵活地挑逗着囊袋，另一只手直接从小腹慢慢往上摸索，快感又一次袭来，金钟云喘息声越来越大，临近爆发点，一阵敲门声吓得金钟云打起了精神，白浊直接射到对方嘴里，剩余的顺着嘴角流出来，对方像是食到胜利之果一般将白浊数尽吞下后舔舔嘴角。

他凑到他耳边只为一句：“可别小瞧哥哥我。”

金钟云觉得自己栽了，还想更近一步的想法占满大脑。

喘着气低声问他：

“那个....可不可以再来一次？”

04.

刚刚舒服地直哼哼掉眼泪，现在眼角还泛着红，金钟云舔舔发干的嘴唇，很是贪恋那蜜桃一样甜的吻，眼神有意无意地瞄对方，紧张地手抖连整理校裤的动作也做不好，而金钟云大胆的提问让金厉旭一瞬间懵住，几秒思考后觉得有趣极了，刚刚有仔细观察对方的反应，连自己的腰都不敢碰，完全就是一个纯情好学生的样子，还只是一个奶娃娃却想着做成年人的事情，有点可爱想娶，嘿嘿。

“行啊。”

金厉旭在对方略带慌张的神情下，把自己的皮衣脱下给他批上，帮对方拉上裤链整理好校裤，顺便摸了一把小圆臀。

“诶学生，皮衣穿好盖上你那校服，要不然怎么开房？”

呵，让你个奶娃娃见识见识哥哥的雄风。

05.

酒吧隔壁就有间小旅馆，走过去路程也就几分钟，皮衣被冷风吹散了酒吧里的糜烂之气，只剩下金钟云叫不上来的香水味。

金厉旭推开旅馆的门，里面只有一个长相姣好的泡面头男人撑着头看电视里播放的武侠剧，听见开门声，遥控按下暂停键，嘴里嘟囔着说拿一下身份证。

两张身份证整整齐齐地摆一块儿，金厉旭看过去不大，年满二十二的证据摆在眼前，可金钟云表面有着不同于十八岁孩子的沉稳。

“噢金钟云？挺可爱的嘛。”

“嗯....你也可爱。”

办好住房登记，男人带两人去了走廊末间，把双人间的钥匙留给金厉旭后留下意味不明的一句话。

“最里面这一间隔音不错。”

金钟云听懂了，小心翼翼观察金厉旭的表情，对方一脸灿烂地送走男人后迫不及待地打开门，把金钟云压在墙上亲吻的瞬间还顺手把门上了锁。

“来吧。”

06.

金钟云不再拘束，不同于金厉旭撕扯一般用蛮力解开自己的衣扣，而是慢条斯理地为对方褪下衣物，皮衣早就被遗忘在一边，衣物全都散落在从门到床的几步路上，一丝不挂，舌尖被吸吮，交换着口腔里的唾液和空气，小王子教金钟云怎么换气，怎样才能吻得舒服，金钟云学得很快，金厉旭欣慰地表示孺子可教也，当金钟云被摔在其中一张床上的时候，大梦初醒。

嗯？难道第一次要当下面那个吗？

那肯定不行。

“哥...哥哥...”

“嗯？”

金厉旭拿了床头抽屉里的润滑剂挤在手上，手指准备进入对方小穴的时候被喊住了，少年低沉的声音暧昧地喊着自己哥哥，心里软得一塌糊涂，也不恼地回了他一句，可是身下的小兄弟已经迫不及待了，不硬不是男人。

“我第一次...能不能让我试试在上面的感觉....”

金厉旭没想到对方会讨价还价，有些不服气，那自己也是第一次呢，为什么自己不能在上面！

“你个小屁孩你会做上嘛你！”手上沾满的润滑剂全部蹭擦在床单上，将手指伸入对方嘴里，妄想堵住那张嘴，金钟云眼神迷离被迫纳入两个手指，舌头在指尖打转，他抓着对方的手进进出出仿佛在暗示着什么。

“那你教我吧，哥哥。”

这声哥哥喊得苏进金厉旭骨子里了，认命被对方压在身下，小兄弟也被对方的巨物压地越发肿胀。

带好套，在人身上留下酥酥麻麻的吻，心急地朝小穴进攻，但是里面太紧，卡着头进不去心急地询问对方该如何是好。

“哥哥，教我。”诱人的勾引让金厉旭恨不得把金钟云压在身下狠狠贯穿。

“你...手上抹点润滑剂往下面插...快点的...要不然换我在上面....”心里没底，说到后面越来越小声。

滑溜溜的手指伸进小穴，内壁吸着金钟云的手指饥渴难耐，金厉旭本来歪着头，在对方手指进入自己身体的那一刻才正视他，他似好奇宝宝一样盯着那里，一边试探深浅，一边不忘安慰自己的小兄弟，被盯地十分不舒服，想以索吻来转移对方注意力，可那人照样可以一边摸索一边和自己口齿相撞。

在成功纳入三根手指后，金厉旭觉得可以了，敞开双腿等着那人的进入，可是对方磨磨蹭蹭地不敢下一步。

“金钟云你再那么怂了吧唧的就滚出房间，哪有上了床还放不开的。”

这句话成功激怒了金钟云，异物突袭感让金厉旭叫出声，脏话被撞得支离破碎，只剩下腻人的呻吟声。

“啊...哈.....”

“哥哥....哥哥...你好紧....”

“哥哥....好棒....”

“哈...哥哥的里面好温暖，不想出来了。”

疼痛让金厉旭死命抓着床单，不得不说，第一次被人这样对待，按照自己这种浪到飞起的性子怎么想也不会做0。这种裂痛让金厉旭想跑，可他确实也这么做了，身体左摇右摆地想挣脱，被眼疾手快的金钟云拉回来，报复性地用力撞击着，床板时不时传出嘎吱嘎吱的声音让金钟云更加兴奋，金厉旭明显感觉到体内的东西又大了一圈。

鼻头窜上一股酸劲，金厉旭偏头不想让对方看见自己的眼泪，泪珠一颗一颗滑落到枕头上，咬着下唇不哭出声，金钟云发现哥哥在哭，以为自己伺候不到位赶紧拔了出来，后穴突如其来地空虚感让金厉旭更想哭。

这孩子真是要折磨死我呜呜呜呜.....

“哥哥怎么了？很痛？要不然我不做了，你别哭。”私密处的难受都抵不过美人的眼泪，趴在那人身上轻声细语地安慰。

阿西.....真是让人腆下老脸...

“继....继续....”

07.

“哥哥想在上就让你在上，不哭了好不好？”

金钟云好言好语地哄着让金厉旭迷之感动。

金钟云翻身将枕头垫在自己肩部，把金厉旭提溜起来让他跨坐在自己身上，套子早就被去除，随着坐下的动作，还很柔软的小穴接近容纳整根巨物，金钟云更是坏心眼的往上顶了顶，快感让金厉旭扬起头闭着眼，张开嘴却喊不出声音

“操....这就是让我在上？？你....呃！坏人....”

金厉旭所有要被哔掉的语言在金钟云听来都是撒娇，而且对方张开双臂想拥抱自己的行为太过可爱，笑着抱住金厉旭，手在对方背部上下滑动，探到股缝的时候已经湿成一片。

金厉旭表面抱抱，实则是想咬对方一口，下巴抵在对方肩膀上，舔舔那光滑的肌肤，狠狠咬了一口，牙印明显，还想再咬的时候，对方已经放开拥抱，四目相对，只见金钟云唇红齿白，嘴角上扬，眼含星辰。

“哥哥自己动。”

金厉旭难得顺从，低着头，手压在金钟云小腹上，一上一下的开始动作，金钟云眯着眼享受这番美景，金厉旭是跨跪在自己身上，大腿跨开在腰身两侧，很白，膝盖蹭着床单好像有点红，小腹以下的位置暴露无遗，阴茎头吐出一点又一点的白浊。金钟云巨物的挺立让金厉旭方便上下移动，对方的臀瓣的形状被清楚感知。

还想要他....

“哥哥累了吧....现在可以换我了。”

“啊哈....嗯...啊...金钟云...你要我死啊....”

08.

这次采用后入式让趴着的金厉旭看不见金钟云的脸，漂亮的脸上应该都是汗吧，指不定还挂着泪珠呢...

金钟云的手摸到胸前，把玩着两点，金厉旭怕痒，kekeke笑出声，手顺着肋骨向下滑撑着腰，还打了臀瓣一下，又是一顿冲撞。金钟云压在背后，金厉旭可以清楚的感受到那人胸前两点蹭着自己的背，平坦的小腹一下又一下的贴近自己的尾骨，似乎有电流一般流过全身。

金钟云双膝跪着，金厉旭臀部翘得老高，阴茎一次又一次进入身体，两具肉体相撞的吧嗒吧嗒声在充满喘息的房间里格外明显，小穴后面流下的液体沾湿了床单，金厉旭嘴边断断续续的呻吟表达了他本人现在很爽。

金钟云突然停止了动作，卡在小穴里，进不是退也不是，金厉旭要被他折磨死了，才刚舒服又不作为了。

“金厉旭，我是不是第一个这样操你的人？”

好嘛小孩子的占有欲望。

金厉旭故意逗他，“你猜猜。”

身后的人传出一声轻笑，这一下顶得金厉旭头差点撞到墙壁，但是被一只温热的手挡住了

“我猜是。”

“嗯....是啦....你猜对啦～快点动嘛钟云....”

撒娇男人最好命，金钟云抽插的速度越来越快，金厉旭舒服地脚趾蜷缩。

“嗯....哥哥...让我射在里面...我真的好喜欢....”

“射就射，废话这么多....”

小穴被温热的液体塞得满满，金厉旭前端也跟着泄了出来，金厉旭体力不支地倒在床上，可金钟云还是活力无限。

“哥哥....我们再来一次？”

“你...给我滚....”

09.

金厉旭夹着对方的子子孙孙不敢动，因为他说流掉一点就要挨一顿操，浴室里已经放好了温水，金厉旭被金钟云放在浴缸里，然后自己也跟着跨进浴缸，水面涨到金厉旭脖子处，被热气熏得脸颊微红。

金厉旭像完成任务一样自豪地说，“我一点都没有流掉噢～”

金厉旭笑得动人，金钟云热气上头，欲火上身，靠近对方说，“呼～哥哥真棒啊...”又硬了，让对方握住自己的尺寸，舌头色气地舔着对方的锁骨。

“要不要试一下水中？”

10.

金厉旭心想：老子不行了，金钟云这个小兔崽子，学得快，用得好，还真他娘是个好学生的模范！

刚刚在浴室硬是又被要了几次，直到自己说明天还有事情才肯罢休，清洗过的身体被疲惫占据，对方给自己套了一条内裤之后，放在双人房的另一张床上，然后自己就迷迷糊糊的睡着了，在意识消失之前最后一秒还看见对方整理刚刚那一张的凌乱不堪。

这么一看...金钟云贤惠而且技术不赖，真的幸福。

夜间金厉旭感觉自己被抱着，可总感觉有什么东西抵着自己，混沌的意识让金厉旭无法思考。

可金钟云睡了又醒，醒了又睡，夜间起来好几趟都是解决生理问题。

只要自己一抱金厉旭，身下就有反应。金钟云看着精神的小钟云觉得又好气又好笑。

自己真的是完完全全栽到金厉旭身上了。

认命地撸着柱身，嘴里泄出呻吟，在卫生间喊着外面正在熟睡的人的名字，脑海里放映着刚刚金厉旭的可爱表情。

“金厉旭....厉旭....哥哥....”

“嗯.....”

手中一片白浊。

11.

金钟云的生物钟迫使他早早醒来，穿好自己的衣物想回一趟家，拿出自己的手机偷偷摸摸地拍了几张还在熟睡中的金厉旭。

可爱得像个孩子却在鱼龙混杂的世界里成为一个性感的舞池小王子。

坐在床头轻轻抚摸着对方的头发，就那么盯了一会，忍不住低头吻了吻嘟着的唇后迅速弹开，又附在耳边对他说。

“早安，亲爱的哥哥。”

出门的时候看见那个泡面头男人在前台揉眼睛一副没睡醒的样子，金钟云礼貌向他告了别。

“您好，等会八点左右可以叫一下里面的那个人吗？我怕他睡迟了，他今天有事来着。”

“那是你男友么？就这么丢下人家啦？”

“还不是男友...这是我的联系方式，可以让他醒了给我打一个电话吗？拜托您了。”金钟云害羞地低头笑，双手把自己的联系方式递给男人。

“嗯...可以，路上小心，下次光临～”

12.

金厉旭被一阵敲门声吵醒，身边的人早就走了，自己的衣物被整整齐齐叠好放在床头，单单少了一件黑色皮衣，自己也不在意，快速套好衣服就去开门。

“谁啊一大早的。”

“哎哟还有起床气啊，你男朋友让我八点叫你起来，如果当误正事就不好了。”金希澈把金钟云的联系方式给金厉旭，可金厉旭稍微瞄了一眼就塞到裤兜里。

“谢谢您，但是他还不是我男朋友。”

“诶！你记得对人家好一点啊！”

金希澈看着金厉旭着急忙慌地往外走，小声嘀咕：年轻人呐...

13.

金钟云回家洗了个澡换了一身衣服来到学校，同桌李赫宰看见人来了，松了一口气。

“我昨晚骗你妈妈说你在我家过夜，你昨晚去哪里啊，我一回头你就不见了，找你的时候还被隔壁班的东海撞见了，我在他心里的地位凉凉了....”

“嗯....我昨晚醉了跑到厕所睡着了...”

“哈哈哈哈哈....应该拍下来的哈哈哈哈肯定好笑....”

上课的时候金钟云撑着脑袋走神，脑海里挥之不去的金厉旭。李赫宰觉得可能是醉酒后遗症，人都变傻了。

“我和你说啊，我们生物课老师不是生孩子去了嘛，今天来了一个新老师。”

“噢....和我有什么关系....”

“？？？你不期待吗，你是生物课代表诶？”

“噢....管我啥事...”

你妈的金钟云。

同桌时不时看看手机，期待地打开，失望地管闭，啊没有电话啊....

14.

金钟云确实应该小小期待一下新来的生物老师的，要不然看见那个穿着白色衬衫的金厉旭在台上做自我介绍时就不会那么震惊地把李赫宰手都抓红了。

“同学们好，我是新来的生物老师，我叫金厉旭，以后由我来负责大家的生物课。”

金厉旭没了夜店buff整个人就像是刚毕业的学长，他看见自己，眼里波澜不惊，拿着书走到自己身边，温柔地说

“这位同学放学来办公室找我一下。”

15.

办公室里除了两人其他人都下了班，金钟云紧张地怕心脏的咚咚声被那个人听到。

“原来你是这里的学生啊金钟云。”

“是的....”

“我呢....也不是那种不负责的人。”

金厉旭靠近金钟云，眼睛看着对方的唇瓣，从侧面看就像是在亲吻。

“不管你同不同意，以后你就是老子的固定炮友了。”

“我同意。”

哪能不同意啊。害！——金钟云


End file.
